


let it all go

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fingering, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann, after some consideration, lets Newt take his tightly-wound control away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it all go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irinokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/gifts).



> A request fill for the lovely irinokat, who wanted to see Dom Newt and sub Hermann! c:

He realizes Newton knows when, three weeks after they kissed while celebrating the closing of the Breach, he says, “I could do that for you, y’know.”

Hermann knows precisely what he’s talking about, but for once, he feigns ignorance. “Pardon?”

Newt shrugs and drums his fingers gently on Hermann’s bare shoulder. “Domming. For you. I’ve done it before. I usually sub, but I like to switch.” He looks at Hermann very seriously. “If it’s something you wanna do, I’m totally willing. Just let me know.”

Hermann stiffens and rolls onto his other side, away from Newt, even though the position hurts his leg. “I do not wish to discuss the matter,” he says coldly.

Newt sighs, a little puff of breath against the back of Hermann’s neck. “All right, man. Whatever you say.”

 

ooo

 

Newt does not bring it up again for weeks, until Hermann is watching him rifle through his things in a desperate search for something or other, he’s quite forgotten. In his haste, a pair of handcuffs comes flying out of the box, clattering noisily against the floor.

Newt pauses at the sound and glances over his shoulder. “Oh. Uh. Whoops.”

Hermann picks them up and weighs them in his hands. They’re surprisingly light, but sturdy- not a great strain on the wrists, but tricky to break out of. It takes him a moment to realize Newt is staring at him. “What? What is it?”

“I just...” Newt clears his throat. “Offer still stands, by the way. If you want it. Just sayin’.”

Hermann hesitates this time. A very small part of him, in the back of his mind, is considering it. Wondering what it would be like, to let go of his self-control and let Newt be in charge. Commanding him, doing whatever he wanted to him. It sends an involuntary shiver down his spine.

“You have experience doing it,” Hermann says quietly. It’s not a question- he has Newt’s memories, remembers him fucking men and women, tying them down, striking them, smiling at their cries of pain and pleasure.

“Well, yeah,” Newt says. “I mean, to be honest, I have experience with a lot of things.” He smiles, trying to inject humor into the situation, as usual.

Hermann returns the handcuffs to him. “Nothing with pain.”

Newt blinks, then his brow furrows. “Wait, are you saying you wanna-”

“Not tonight,” he says hastily. “Perhaps not any night for a...a long while. But for the record, if this is an...area we explore, I’d like to, ah, put that out there, as they say.”

There is a pause that feels an eternity long- perhaps it only lasts a few moments, but in Hermann’s mind, it is forever -before Newt nods very seriously. “No spanking, no caning, none of that for sure. Got it, man.”

Hermann hesitates, then says, “I...could be comfortable with you being rough with me. Perhaps.”

Newt smiles at him- not a lewd grin, but a soft, kind smile. “Totally, dude. You just tell me if and when.”

He allows himself his own smile, a tiny quirk of the lips. “...Thank you, Newton.”

 

ooo

 

“If and when” comes, to Hermann’s surprise as well as Newton’s, over breakfast one morning. “I’ve come to the decision that I’d like to detail exactly what I would enjoy in a...scene, as they say.”

Newt looks mildly surprised, but he nods. “Hey, sure, man. For future reference?”

“Well, yes. The very near future, preferably.”

Newt drops his fork and yelps an embarrassingly loud “shit!” as he reaches to the floor to grab it. He sits back up, face flushed. “So that’s a- a solid, ‘soon please’ yes? Like, a ‘within the next few days’ yes?”

“I wouldn’t mind tonight.”

“Not tonight. I so would tonight!” Newt amends hurriedly. “I just...I don’t have my things. Not _all_ of them. Not that, that we’d need all of them, depends on what you’re willing to do, and we already figured that the, uh, no pain thing means _significantly_ less of my things right from the get-go-” Newt clears his throat and tugs at his collar. “Anyway,  yes. Yes, I’m trying to say, yeah. You tell me what you wanna do and I’ll go shopping.”

Hermann smiles, just a bit, at Newt’s eagerness. “Very well. I shall inform you when we are in a more...private setting.”

“Dude.” Newt gestures to the expanse of the mess hall. “There’s like, five people here _including_ us. We’re pretty private.”

Hermann is loathe to admit it, but Newton is correct. He rather suspects that the few others would not hear a word he said unless he started to yell. “I...do not have very many specifics. It is a subject I have attempted to research several times in the past, but I always...I found myself embarrassed and did not pursue the matter at length.”

Newton nods encouragingly. “That’s okay. Here- I’ll just rattle a couple things off, and you tell me how you feel about ‘em, and then we’ll decide exactly what we wanna try. So no pain stuff- outside of getting a little rough?”

“Yes. I suppose that would need to be more definitely defined in practice, of course.”

“All right. We could try it, and I’ll keep an eye out for your leg, and we’ll figure out what your limit is. Hm.” Newt taps the table as he thinks. “Bondage?”

Hermann hesitates. “To an extent. The handcuffs would be fine, but I, ah, recall some of your more... _artful_ ropework,, and I find I do not care for it.”

Newt grins and shrugs. “Nah, I get that. Just the wrists, then?”

“...Perhaps the ankles as well. It won’t be a problem for my leg as long as my hip and thigh are relatively free.”

“Got it. Any other big ones?”

Hermann exhales heavily and stares at a spot just beyond Newt’s shoulder. “I...largely, what I would like from the scene is to not be in control at all. For you to use me however you like, while I am bound and helpless. Use me, mark me- whatever you wish to do, within our agreed limits.”

He dares to make eye contact with Newt again, and sees him staring, his cheeks bright red. “Yeah,” Newt says quietly. “Yeah, I can- I can do that. Definitely.”

“Newton, are you all right?”

“ _Dude._ ” Newt leans across the table, half-standing so he can reach, and presses a sloppy kiss to Hermann’s forehead. “ _Totally_. I’m gonna make this _awesome_.”

 

ooo

 

Hermann arrives at Newt’s room the next night to find the man looking gravely serious. He has switched out his usual button-down for a plan black t-shirt, and his tattoos look especially vibrant against his dark clothes. “You ready?” Newt asks.

Hermann only nods, but Newt gently takes hold of his wrist. “Hermann. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Yes, Newton.”

“All right. Do you have a safeword?”

“Ah- no. I do not.”

“That’s okay. How ‘bout this- say red light for stop, yellow light for slow down, and green light for go ahead. Is that okay?”

“Yes- yes, that seems fine.”

“Good. Take a seat on the bed, Hermann.”

He does, and Newt moves his cane to the top of his desk. Newt then leans over him and begins to slowly undress him. Hermann almost protests, to say he can take his clothes off just fine on his own, thank you, but he has a feeling that they’ve already begun. Newt undoes each button gently, meticulously, and while Hermann certainly does not mind their usual half-mad rushes to shed each other’s clothing, having Newt go so slowly, paying such rapt attention, is...quite nice.

Finally, he is bare, while Newt is still fully clothed. It sends a shiver down his spine, to be so exposed while Newton isn’t. He watches Newt return to his desk and pull some items from a drawer.

He returns, and first snaps a pair of leather cuffs around Hermann’s wrists. They restrict his hand movement quite well, but they aren’t uncomfortable. He nods approvingly when Newt sends him a questioning look. Newt drops to his knees and begins to tie a soft black rope around his ankles.

“Is this okay?” he asks. “Not too tight?”

“No- no, it’s just right, thank you.”

Newt smiles and pats his calf gently. He pulls the final item, a long rectangle of dark cloth, from his pocket. “Now, this one’s a little more questionable. Hermann, would you be okay with being blindfolded?”

“Yes,” he says so suddenly he surprises himself. “I’m- I’m quite fine with that. Go ahead.”

Newt nods and ties the cloth over Hermann’s eyes. “Remember the lights,” he says. “Red light, yellow light, green light. Where are we now?”

“Green light,” Hermann says.

“Good. Make sure you tell me the minute you wanna slow down or stop, okay?”

“Yes, Newton.”

“Doctor Geiszler.”

“Pardon?”

He can almost _feel_ Newt’s wicked grin. “You’re gonna call me Doctor Geiszler tonight. That, just Doctor, or sir. Understand?”

“Y-yes.”

Newton’s fingers curl in the back of his hair. “Yes _what_?”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Good boy.” And _oh,_ he shakes at that, and he knows Newt can tell. Newt combs his fingers through his hair a little more, then says, “Lay on your stomach, with your arms stretched out ahead of you. Be good, Hermann.”

He obeys, and he can feel Newt’s hand as he swings his legs up onto the bed, hovering just over his bad leg to protect it. The mattress dips as Newt joins him, his knees on either side of Hermann’s hips. “Look at you,” Newt breathes. His fingertips trace Hermann’s shoulder blades, light as a feather. “You’re so _smooth,_ Hermann. God, I want to _ruin_ you.”

_Please do,_ he thinks, his cock painfully hard, pressed as it is between his stomach and the mattress. Hermann lets out a deep, shuddering sigh as Newt drags his hands down the length of Hermann’s back, stopping when they reach the curve of his ass.

“Gorgeous.” There’s a faint _clink_ and the wet sound of lube, and _scheiße,_ it makes Newt’s fingers so cold as he parts Hermann’s behind. “Gorgeous boy. I wanna fill you up, babe, ‘til you’re so full you can’t stand it.” Newt eases a finger into his hole, prodding and stretching in such a way that Hermann can’t help but wriggle in place. His hands are trapped, his legs bound, and any other mobility he might have had is lost, due to Newt’s position right over his hips.

He’s stuck right where he is, and he can’t move more than a few inches. Hermann groans into the pillow and rubs his cock against the mattress with as much friction as he can manage.

Newt inserts another finger and scissors the pair of them, and _god,_ his fingers are so wet- Hermann can’t imagine how much lube he’s using. It will be practically spilling out of his hole by the time they’re done.

Newt adds a third finger and pushes them in so deep that Hermann, desperately rubbing his cock against the mattress, comes with a sudden shout, and oh, surely he’s sullied Newton’s blankets beyond repair. “D-doctor Geiszler,” he gasps, and he hears Newt chuckle.

“What a good boy.” Newt’s lips graze the shell of his ear and he pulls his fingers out of Hermann. He feels very empty, and quite loose and wet.

There is the sound of a zipper, and Newt lets out a relieved sigh. “I was waiting _real_ patiently,” he says. “I wanted you to finish before I did _this_.” A few moments pass, filled with those delightful, small noises Newton makes when he is approaching orgasm. There is a low, greedy moan, and then Newt’s come is decorating Hermann’s back.

They gasp for breath together, warm and sticky. Hermann feels as though every inch of him is coated in a mess, and while at any other time he’d be disgusted, he lets out a quiet, pleased hum, basking in the afterglow.

He can feel Newt at his ankles, untying the rope, and then there he is at his hands, removing the cuffs, and finally, the blindfold is pulled off his eyes and he blinks up at Newt’s manic face. “How was it?” Newt asks. “Did I, uh, was it okay?”

“Darling,” Hermann says, and his voice sounds so heavy, like he’s just woken up. “Darling, it was _wonderful_.”

Newt grins at him, then offers his hand. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He allows Newt to lead him into the bathroom and watches as the other man starts the bath. Now, a few months after they saved the world, the Shatterdome has undergone enough repairs that not only do they get warm water (a blessing after so long with the cold), the water is, on occasion, steaming hot. Just the idea sounds so lovely that Hermann sighs happily.

While the water runs, Newt strips himself down and places his glasses on the edge of the sink. “All right- in we go, Hermann.” He takes Hermann’s hand and eases the both of them down into the tub, Hermann in Newton’s lap. The water feels _delightful_ on his leg, relaxing him to the bone.

As Hermann soaks, Newt takes the soap and lathers up and down his back, rinsing him of the come and the excess lube. “You were so good,” Newt says quietly. “You relaxed so _well,_ it was perfect.”

“I quite enjoyed it,” Hermann says, closing his eyes as Newt starts to work shampoo into his hair. “I...thank you, Newton. It truly does mean a lot to me.”

Newt presses a kiss to the back of Hermann’s neck. “Of course, man. Any time.”


End file.
